Chapter 1
is the first chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball series, and the series overall. Summary Deep in the woods of Mount Paozu is a young boy named Son Goku is rolling along on a round log, speaking to some monkeys in the treetops. Arriving home, Goku proceeds to throw the log into the air, cleaving it cleanly into pieces, treating his wood chopping chore akin to a training exercise. Speaking to his grandfather's artifact, Goku heads off into the woods, deciding to hunt fish for dinner. Within the area, a young girl named Bulma is driving through the mountains, searching for something. With a Giant Fish in tow, Goku makes his way to head home, however, Bulma crashes her car into the young boy. Assuming the car to be a living monster, Goku attacks in, protecting his dinner. Shocked, Bulma comes out and shoots the young boy — only to find bullets are ineffective. Quickly trying to explain the misunderstanding to an understandably upset Goku, Bulma emerges from the car and Goku is surprised to meet another human, let alone a girl. Saying his Grandpa always told him to be nice to girls, Goku offers to take her back to his house, an offer she accepts. Arriving at the boy's home, Bulma discovers Goku is in possession of a Dragon Ball — specifically the Sushinchū, the Four-Star Dragon Ball — and tries to take it. Goku refuses, taking it back and claiming the Ball is a keepsake from his deceased grandfather. To get Goku on her side, Bulma explains the history and lore of the ancient orbs to Goku. She details how, when all seven are gathered together, a dragon can be summoned, which can grant the summoner a single wish, and how she herself has already gathered two — Arushinchū and Ūshinchū, the Two and Five-Star Balls — of them for herself. Despite Goku's initial refusal, Bulma tries to take the Dragon Ball a second time, only for Goku to refuse, yet again. Bulma, thinking Goku wanted something from her in exchange, lifted up her skirt to show Goku her panties, offering him a feel of her butt in exchange for the Dragon Ball. Goku flatly refused, leaving Bulma to have no choice but to shoehorn the boy along in her quest for the Dragon Balls. Goku still says he won't allow her to take his Dragon Ball, but he does agree to let her 'borrow' it at the end — not knowing that the Dragon Balls scatter all over the Earth when a wish is made. Before setting off, Bulma explains to Goku how they will be tracking the Dragon Balls, revealing a device she created called the Dragon Radar. They then make introductions, with Goku finding Bulma's name ("Bloomers") to be hilarious, much to the young girl's embarrassment. Taking out her Capsule case, Bulma throws one, Capsule #9, which expands into a motorcycle. Goku, having never seen Capsules before, assumed they were magic, but Bulma was quick to rebuke him and told him to climb aboard, setting off down the hill. Eventually, the girl has to stop the motorcycle, as she needs to make a quick restroom stop. During this, however, Bulma is kidnapped by a pterodactyl, and Goku, hearing the commotion, goes to check. The pterodactyl lies to the young boy, telling him that he's Bulma's friend, and that he had something to discuss with her in private. Believing the pterodactyl, Goku is tied to a tree while the beast flies off with the intention of eating Bulma. In irritation, Bulma yells at Goku to come save her. Untying himself with his tail, Goku uses the motorcycle to get into the air, knocking the pterodactyl out cold with the Nyoi-bō. He then throws the staff through the sleeves of Bulma's shirt, pinning her to the mountain. Goku lands safely in a tree, only to find Bulma crying and peeing her pants. Category:Chapters